Rember Speedle
by what does this button do
Summary: Gregs life was aways simple never going anywhere. Living day after day with his 5 year old son Seth until he gets off a trip a man he falls in love with. Then his life gets all turned around
1. Default Chapter

Remembering Speed

Disclaimer: I am sad to report that I indeed do not own CSI or CSI Miami. If I did Speed would have never died but sadly he is gone.

Summary: Greg's life had always been a plain and simple one. Then for two weeks he went on a trip to the Keys with an amazing life. This is my first fan fic so do be nice.

Rating: pg-13

Prolog

Tears fell down my face as I started at his grave the memories the power of our love, flooded back into my mind. A small hand took mine as I looked down at me two sons Cedric and Seth. The only reason that I would make myself live everyday. They were the center of my love now. A small hand reached up and took mine as a tiny voice spoke out into the silence. "Daddy," "Yeah Ced," "When is daddy coming back?" I picked up my five year old son and held him in my arms. "Daddy isn't coming back. He is with god now." I replied weakly as more tears flowed down my cheeks it had been one year and the pain was still so close to our hearts. Seth stood there just staring start at the grave. Saying nothing I know that it hurt him just as much as it hurt me. He knew Speed when we got married, even before he remembers the first day he meet. He was strong for an eleven year old, he was now parenting Cedric better then I ever could. I still remember the first time he meet his stepfather. He was so cold. He thought that we were fine alone. He had wanted so desperately for Nick to get back together. Even if that meant Nick and Warrick breaking up, Warrick had become Nick's lover and Seth's stepfather. It was a hard time for him. He was constantly being ridiculed for having queer parents. Over time my lover had meant so much more to Seth, as he meant so much more to me. By the time we got married he was more likely to go to his new stepfather then to me. My mind escaped me and the memory of the beginning of our time together filled my head and all other thoughts went away way as my mind was filled with the exact day and place that I got home from my trip to the Florida Keys with Timothy Speedle. The day things in my life left its simple ness of Las Vegas to the now struggling time in Miami Florida.


	2. Febuary

Remembering Speed

**Summary: **Greg's life had always been a plain and simple one. Then for two weeks he went on a trip to the Keys with an amazing life. This is my first fan fic so do be nice.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I owned them but sadly CBS and Jerry Bruckheimer has that privilege but I CAN dream right? Lots a slash I'm an s/s supporter along with h/e and n/w so hope you have fun

**Rating: **pg13

**Chapter 1- Greg's point of view**

Picking up the pieces of a life you've broken

Stiching it together with the seems wide open

"How was your trip? Seth's really glad your back. He missed you." Nick said as he walked into the crime lab placing an evidence envelope on the counter. "How were the Keys with Speed?" Nick took a seat on a stool and watched me as I opened the envelope and revealed a shirt. I then proceeded over to Codas to retrieve the DNA which was printing. Not answering Nick's question. "Greg you can't leave me hanging you went out to the Florida Keys for almost three weeks with a really hot guy and now you won't answer me when I ask how things went? What's wrong?" Nick eyed me carefully. "It was great I had fun. It was warm." I replied rather flatly as I picked up the printed results. "Greg what happened? That doesn't sound like you had a good time? Are you and Speed okay?" Nick asked looking at me with a worried expression on to his face. How was I supposed to tell him that I had the best time of my life? How was I supposed to tell him that I hated to be home? That I would give anything to be in Florida right now with him? That if I could right now I would pack up Seth and I and move to Miami. However I knew that he never would, he was to in love with Calliegh he never said it, but I am not dumb. How do you tell someone that the man you are so in love with is in love with another person, a girl?

I wanted so badly to tell Nick everything like I use to do. I remember the time we would go out, leave Seth at the sitters every Friday night, when we would go out. Occasionally go clubbing most of the times we would just go out and drink, talking about cases, and Seth. We were so close then Warrick came out and Nick vanished from the outings he vanished from the long talks and the bottles of beer were always alone. The only time I saw him was when he was picking or dropping Seth off or at the lab then he was always in hurry didn't have time to talk about other things. It had changed when I had meet Speed. I had gone down with Catherine and Warrick to do a case when I meet Speed. I could remember every single second. It was like dying a going to heaven for a brief minute seeing his face I could have sworn I had see an angel. However sappy it may sound that is what I truly believed. Speed was walking quickly out of the Miami crime lab reading over the case that we were working on when he nearly ran over me. Speed was quick to mutter out some sort of apology and then looked up. Somehow during the time after neither of use moved he managed to mutter something about dinner, and before I knew what exactly was going on, we were at a restaurant together.

"Greg HELLO. You okay?" Nick was now standing in front of him waving his hands in front of him." "Oh what?" I replied realizing Nick was still trying to talk to me. "I said Ill pick Seth up from school today, get his stuff and bring home. Catherine needs her results, like right now and call me when my results are in. I've got to go out with Brass; he's going to go talk to the victim's boyfriend. Ill get a swab from him to match the epithelia's on the shirt. While I am gone do me a favor try to relax and drink some coffee just something to keep you awake. I will talk to you when I get back." Nick smiled and walked off, I watched as he walked away. "Sanders! My results? Do you ever want to go back on the field? You need to move a little faster." Catherine stated sternly. I quickly handed them over to her and went back to start the DNA process on the shirt Nick had given me. "By the way how was your trip?" Catherine asked as I passed over the results. "Why does everybody want to know so badly how my god damn trip went?" I replied as the printer started printing. "Whoa Greg sorry if we are just a tad-bit jealous that you get to spend three weeks in the Keys while we slaved away up here, working our ass off to make a living." She replied shoving the results angrily into the case file. "I'm sorry Catherine it's just. I'm having a bad day. Nick just made it worse I just want to go home and forget about everything and everyone." I replied rubbing the sleepiness out of my eyes. "One of those days? Hang in there. But at least now I know I am not alone." She smiled and walked out of the lab.

I made my way out of the crime lab near 7am Nick had never come back, I guess he meet up with Warrick and went out to breakfast or something. I got in my car and started it up. I reached my house 15 minutes later. Getting out of my car I noticed that Brass's car was in the driveway. My driveway. Why was he at my house? Especially at 7am in the morning. I opened the door and walked in I hung up my keys in the usual place and walked into the kitchen. "What are you doing here?" I asked the man standing at my counter scrambling eggs. "Are you ever going to tell me? You know I am not stupid. I can help you; I have been through these kinds of things before. Just talk to me. You never seem interested in talking to me." He replied. "What! I never seem interested in talking to you when was the last time you even saw me outside of work?" "If you were not so wrapped around Warrick I mean God when was the last time that you even came over here with out Warrick. When it wasn't to drop Seth off? You use to come over and get drunk with me now I don't even see you drink! You are such a bastard telling me how I should talk to you when you yourself don't even talk to me. Where do you get off telling mew how I should be? So you know what you can do Go to hell!" I pick up a plate that was sitting in front of me and threw it at the wall nearly hitting Nick's head only off by a few inches.

Getting up I ran back out the door I had entered only minutes prior. What the hell is wrong with him? I started to run down the road. Running as fast as I possibly could. Never looking back. If that was the only thing in life I had ever learned at least I did learn it.

I ram until my legs hurt and even then I kept running. Sweat was pouring all over my body. The Las Vegas sun felt so unbearable It was hard to believe it was this hot in February at seven o'clock in the morning. After leaving my house about an hour ago I finally stopped running I had made it into a nice little park. Collapsing onto a blue rubber bench letting my legs muscles relax from the tense shape they were stuck in for so long. I took a long staggering breath and slowly removed a cigarette from my pocket. Lighting it, I placed it between my lips and took a long drag. I sat there for a while as the sun was getting stronger in heat waves. I know that it was going to be a long walk back. Quickly arms wrapped around me I was terrified being a CSI it made me a slightly paranoid person think that I could die. I was scared until I heard the comforting voice I had just ran away from. "Greg I'm sorry" It was Nick. "I've been being a bitch and I know that. Its just I want everything to be perfect for you. You have always been there for me even after we broke up and if it wasn't for you I wouldn't be where I am now. As for the whole Warrick thing I am even sorrier. I guess it was that it is the fact I am in a relationship that makes me really stressed out and it's been making me forget the things that are really important, like you and Seth." He moved my head slightly to the left and kissed my check looking into his eyes I saw the true agony, the sorrow mixed with the truth of what he said. "Will you forgive me?" "Just as long as you go out clubbing with me next weekend." I said to his apology. "You're on." Grinning he takes the cigarette from my hand and inhales a long breath. "You know smoking will kill you." I reply taking a drag when he gave it back to me. "So why do you do it?" He responds laughingly. I answered with a shrug. Getting up slowly from the bench Nick grabs my hand. "I owe you some breakfast. I burned the eggs. Plus I don't know how appetizing eggs and glass would be. You have got good aim." Nick said jokingly I elbowed him in the stomach "I am just glad you have fast reflexes." Nick laughed.

Pulling into the IHOP and getting out. We walked into the restaurant. We ordered our meals and talked little. The waitress looked at us in awe I think she thought we were dating because Nick refused to let go of my hand. It was the only thing that was giving me comfort so I wouldn't let go of him. I think he was scared that I was going to run away again so he clutched on to me just as tight as I clutched on to him. I don't blame him for thinking I would run away. "Greg my parents found out that we broke up. And now there mad because I don't tell them sooner." I look up him he looked still a little scared. "What?" I ask innocently. "Greg, my parents found out I'm dating Warrick. Now my parents are sick of me because I dumped you and didn't tell them. They really liked you so they are pissed off. Now Warrick is mad at me because I didn't tell my parents. And that my parents like him more then they will ever like him. We are fighting a lot right now." He tightened his grip on my hand. "Yesterday we got into a fight and he hit me. He physically hit, hard. I think he was just mad but it scared me really bad. I don't think he meant it because he was upset and I know that he would never purposely hurt me. But I don't know what to do. So I act like nothing happened?" the waitress came with our cappuccino and the grand slam we were to share. "Here you go, if you to need anything just ask alright Hun." The waitress said giving us the food. "God Nick that not good. I mean it is possible that he just over angry and it was a one time thing but if it ever happens again tell me right away. No one has the right to hurt you." I said squeezing his hand and taking a drink deciding to change the subject I started out with what Nick wanted to hear. "Nick I like him, I actually love Tim, he so amazing in every aspect. But because I like him so much I think that why it's been so bad for me, because…" Setting down my drink I massage my face with my free hand. "What Greg, Its okay I am here now and I am not going anywhere, but you got to tell me or I can't help." "He's in love with Calliegh; I don't want to force him into something that he doesn't want, just because I want it." My hand fell from my face and Nick picked it up. "It's okay." "No its not, I wish it was its like. I can't live with out him but I don't want him to feel forced into anything. I don't want him to leave. I am sick of being alone." "Greg I don't know what to tell you. If you are scared to lose him then begging and pushing him into a relationship, that he is not ready for, is not the best thing to or do. The only things that you can really do is wait for him and, make it through everyday in hopes that somehow things will turn around for the best, with both of you. If that means that you never end up together, that he is not meant for you there are other guys, but I think with time he will see how much you care and he will realize how much he cares. Its gunna be tough but who ever said it was going to be easy? Just keep focusing on the person that needs you the most. Seth, I might have been with you but he is more dependent on you then he could ever be with me. He loves you and how would he feel if you fell apart over some guy that wasn't him? I know that really harsh but he's only five. But you know how little kids can get over possessive." "But Nick it hurts really bad it's like a part of me is always missing. And now thinking about Seth it makes it harder. I'm sick of him being always made fun of the way I am. I even though you say he depends on me so much it feels like I am failing him with everything happening " "And it will hurt until you and Speed really talk about it and you give him the time to decide. As for Seth I know you are not failing him he would stand up for us even if you were strait. He does not narrow mind and you should be proud, even if that makes you best friends with the principal. Think about it, he is only five and he is more accepting of people almost triple his age. He really does love you so much, But I think we should go now." Nick let go of one of my hands to flag down the waitress as my hand went to my face to catch my falling tears. Nick was right Seth has become my hero the only one I live for. It was hard for me to handle the amount of power all of this had on me. Knowing that Seth was proud of where he came from, and that Speed could one day be there for me Nick had given me that day to look forward to, Even if we don't I'm always going to have Seth and Nick.

Kind of Sappy I know. I sort of wanted you guys to know how depressed Greg really is. I hope you guys like it and review. Next Chapter Speed comes in with his point of view.


End file.
